blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Rocket
is the 17th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Crusher attempts to cheat during a rocket game at the carnival, it malfunctions and strands himself and Pickle on its rocket. Blaze and AJ have to chase them and rescue them. Synopsis The episode begins at a carnival, where Blaze and AJ are riding rides and playing games. The two introduce themselves to the viewers and explain if they win a game, they get a prize. First, Blaze wins a stuffed banana at the banana ring toss, then AJ tries the ball toss booth where he has two tries, and manages to knock down all the jars and wins a stuffed tractor. They then run into Stripes and Zeg at a rocket ship game. The two are frustrated that they constantly keep losing; they have to send the alien into the rocket ship but it's too high up. Pickle and Crusher then come over and Blaze asks Pickle to try the game, and Pickle wonders maybe he'll win. Crusher doesn't think so since he's too little, but Blaze encourages Pickle and gives him the hammer. Pickle struggles a little, but much to his surprise, he hits the lever hard enough to send the alien into the rocket, winning the game. Pickle is then directed by the park vendor to pick a prize: either a big spaceship, or a bunch of little spaceships. He chooses the little spaceships to share with everyone, and hands one out to everyone. Blaze is astounded as the spaceships have springs on the bottom which can be bounced. Crusher is dismayed at the prize, and wants the big spaceship instead. Since he can only win a prize if he wins the game, he decides to cheat with his whammer hammer. When doing so, the whammer hammer ends up destroying the lever, which not only sends the alien into the rocket, but the rocket also malfunctions and starts flying everywhere. It ends up scooping Crusher onto it, and Pickle is also swept on when attempting to save Crusher. Blaze spots Crusher and Pickle on the rocket, and he realizes they need help. Blaze and AJ take off with Blazing Speed while Blaze sings Hit The Road in the background. Downtown, Crusher wants to get off, but Pickle tries to cheer him up with the fact they get to fly over a lot of stores on the rocket, crashing through the various signs. When Crusher hears Blaze coming, he is relieved, but the rocket ends up taking them to the construction site nearby. Upon arriving at the construction site, the rocket crashes into various boxes, causing junk to fall out and block Blaze and AJ from going on. Since they have to go over the junk, Blaze finds something they can use: a spring. Pushing on a spring gives it energy, when let go it uses that energy to bounce. They use it to bounce really high over the junk, encountering several more junk piles along the way. With each pile, Blaze finds more springs with the viewer's help and makes it over each one. Spotting Crusher and Pickle still out of control, Blaze and AJ go on as they sing a spring song. Crusher and Pickle then come to a forest, where they fly through more things before Blaze and AJ find them. They suddenly encounter a sleeping grizzly bear and sneak past, trying not to wake it up. Unfortunately, the rocket speeds overhead, which wakes the grizzly and sets off a mad chase. Wherever Blaze goes, the grizzly finds him, so he has to find a way to stop him from chasing. He first tries a piece of wood which he leans against the trees, but the grizzly breaks right through. He then tries a metal sign, but the grizzly manages to break through that as well, though not as strong as before. He finally finds a mattress with springs in it that can bounce anything, and upon fastening it to the trees, the grizzly gets bounced away. But Crusher and Pickle are still on the rocket, so Blaze goes on. Now the rocket is high up in the sky, and flies through several cloud shapes, but Crusher wants to get off. Pickle tries to calm him down, saying Blaze and AJ will save them soon, but they soon spot a stinky garbage dump up ahead and are in big trouble now. Blaze realizes it's their last chance to save Crusher and Pickle before they crash into the dump, and needs some way to bounce up and catch them. AJ decides to use a pogo stick, and Blaze turns himself into a giant one so they can do so. With Crusher and Pickle almost at the dump, Blaze manages to bounce enough times with the viewer's help, and they jump off onto the pogo stick just before the rocket hits the garbage. Now safe and sound, Crusher wants to get down, but Pickle wants to go back to the carnival and play more games. Accepting that idea, Blaze bounces them there. Back at the carnival, everyone plays the ball toss. While Blaze, AJ, Stripes and Zeg all win, Crusher constantly keeps missing and thinks it's impossible. But when Pickle thinks he can't win them all, he ends up winning the game himself, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept